What? Another Love Story?
by Zeakari
Summary: ABANDONED - Just a bunch of one-shots for Horton Hears a Who involving mostly crack pairings.
1. Mayor Sally

A/N: This is just going to be a bunch of one-shots I work on whenever I feel like so updates will be at random and likely with long pauses between some. They're just going to be about every pairing I can think of for Horton Hears a Who.

Even though the title says "_love_ story" not all of these are going to be the romantic type of love. This is going to be a good mix of romance, family, and friendship, hopefully. Some of them might even be love/hate because hate still means you care about that person. I don't know, we'll see how this turns out.

Some of this will be meaningless (but hopefully adorable) fluff while others will have a bit of a plot. There will be gay love along with straight love, so homophobes have been warned. I'll be writing down what pairing it is in the beginning anyway, so you'll have a fair warning.

Also, I rated this T because from the way the ideas are, some of this might get a little kinky. No porn, though. XD

Okay, I think that's all explanation I need for now. For now, let's start with the only true cannon couple in the entire movie; Ned and Sally.

Ned and Sally

What? Another Love Story?

Mayor Sally

by Zeakari

* * *

It was a peaceful Whoville morning. Who's happily bustled about the place, living their daily lives in content. Nothing went wrong, as was usual in this town.

"Ooowww!"

Crash!

"AAAAAHHH!!"

Well… _almost _nothing goes wrong. It will probably come as no surprise that we'll now be paying a visit to Ned McDodd, the mayor, as he was the one who had screamed.

"Alright, what happened this time?" Miss Yelp asked as she stepped inside her bosses' office. She raised an eyebrow, at first seeing nobody inside. A second look made her realize that the other Who was hunched down low next to his desk, just barely keeping his seat in the chair. She walked over to his desk to get a better look, finding that he was clutching his left hand tightly with his right. "Burn your hand again, sir?" she asked with her usual sarcastic tone as she noticed the coffee dripping from his hand.

He hissed through his teeth and looked up at her. "Yeah, just a bit," he said, letting out a strained laugh.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and some paper towels, causing him to yelp in protest. She started to wipe the coffee off of his furry hand, but was quickly stopped when Ned let out a yell and forcefully yanked his hand back. He sounded much more pained than he should have seemed.

"Stop being a big baby," she chided and took his hand back, this time getting a tight grip. She tried to be more gentle, but he still let out a choked gasp and bit his lip hard, probably drawing blood.

"O-Oh Seuss, please stop!" he finally pleaded loudly, trying to yank his hand back.

Her eyes widened at his behavior. "There's no way that coffee could've burned your hand that bad…"

"Well… I-I _did_ end up hitting it against the cabinet when I panicked after it got burned…" he uttered sheepishly, causing his secretary to roll her eyes again.

"Only you, Mr. Mayor," she said and helped him to his feet. "You probably broke something, so we should get to the hospital and find out."

"Oh, I'm sure it's just fine. It's probably just a little bruise and okay let's get going," he quickly changed his mind not only at the purple Who's annoyed stare, but at the sharp, throbbing pain that shot up his arm.

When they got to the hospital, not only did he have to have the nasty burns treated, but some X-rays showed that he really did break a few bones in his hand. He had hit it rather hard against one of the handles of the cabinet. It was a wonder more hadn't broken, actually.

"This is awful," Ned complained that night as he stared dejectedly at his wrapped-up hand. "How am I supposed to get anything done without my hand? I could barely eat with my right during supper."

Sally climbed into bed next to him, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Well, maybe you'll be lucky and not have to write anything tomorrow? Or… the next few days..."

He smirked at her. "I'll have to write. I have to write _every_ day, Sally."

"Then how about I come and help?"

He shook his head. "What about the kids? Besides, I could just have Miss Yelp help me… ugh." He placed his head in his uninjured hand and grumbled. "She'll probably make me feel like an idiot for every decision I make, though. She means well, but sometimes..."

"See? Now that's another good reason why I should help. I'm sure I can get a babysitter. And even if I can't find one, Jojo, Cornelia, Mimi, and Rita can take care of the rest of the girls just fine. They've done it before, y'know."

Ned stared down at his hand a little while longer, cursing his clumsiness. He sighed and looked at his wife, giving her a soft smile. "Okay, Sal… but just for a little while."

"Wow, I get to essentially be the mayor," she breathed, smirking at her husband.

"Hey now, let's not get carried away," Ned laughed.

* * *

"Mm, you redecorated your office since last time I came."

"I didn't redecorate, all I did was move the cabinet and that photo. Speaking of which, I should've never moved the cabinet, it was a lot nicer when it was too far away to break my hand."

"If you move something, it's redecorating."

"No it's not, it's just moving something is all."

"Why don't we get started?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." The couple walked over to the desk in the office, Sally sitting in the guest seat while Ned sat in his usual place. "I talked to the council and let them know that your signature will be replacing mine for the next few days so-"

"I know that, I attended the meeting, remember?" Sally said, raising an eyebrow and smiling at him.

"Haha… yeah, that's right," he said sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just not used to you being here all day like this…"

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his uninjured one. "Don't worry, I'm sure your hand will heal pretty fast and you won't have to worry about me annoying you at work."

"Yeah, I gue- wait! Y-You're not annoying me!" he said quickly, causing her to laugh.

"I'm only kidding with you, sweetheart, now, don't we have work to get done?"

He smirked at her and looked down at the papers before him. "Yeah we do… really, a lot of this is just a bunch of reading, so you won't have much to do right now…"

Sally stood up out of her seat. "Well, then, I've got a good idea." She walked over to his side of the desk and to his surprise, she gently plopped down onto his lap. "I think I can help much better from here," she said sweetly, picking up one of the pens. "You just tell me what to and what not to sign from here, alright?"

Ned shook his head and smiled. "O-Okay, yeah!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to bump his hurt hand, and rested his head on her shoulder to see the documents easier. "Let's see… this here is just one of those things where I basically decide whether or not it's a good idea to…" he continued to explain as the two of them read through the documents together. After a while, he even allowed himself to sit back and see how his wife did without him telling her what he wanted her to sign. He was pleasantly surprised. Of course, he would still look them over later. He was still the mayor.

"I'm getting really good at this," Sally said happily a while later. She could now go through a good amount of the documents without having to ask him any questions. She could figure out a number of decisions her husband would make without even having to ask him. Whether they agreed with everything or not was a different story, but that was what talking was for. She smiled proudly to herself as she filled out what needed to be filled out, and placed it on a growing pile of finished documents. She glanced at the size of the pile of unfinished work as she picked up another document, noting how little they had left. "Ah, I'm not sure about this one," she said after looking through the paper she had taken. When she didn't receive an answer, she glanced at her shoulder, where his head was still perched. She smirked when she saw that his eyes were closed. "Hey, you're not falling asleep, are you?" she said as she kissed him on the nose.

His eyes opened and he gave her a soft smile. "No, I'm just relaxing. Don't really get to do that all that often lately."

"Yeah… lately it's been a bit hectic at home, so I guess I haven't gotten much rest either. The kids are getting a little wild, they want to get as much fun in as possible before school starts next week." He closed his eyes again and sighed as he nuzzled sleepily into her neck, causing Sally to giggle as his nose tickled her. "You know what?" she said thoughtfully after he stopped tickling her. "Lately, we hardly get to spend time alone like this either."

"I know, this is real nice," he murmured. She lifted his head up with her hand and gave him another kiss, this time on the lips. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? What's this?" he said, giving her a sly smile.

"Nothing," she responded, giggling softly before giving him another small kiss. When she tried to pull away, he leaned forward, forcing their lips together once more. She maneuvered around so that his head was no longer over her shoulder and she was facing him, the whole time without parting their lips. After a few moments they broke apart for air, taking quick breaths. "Y'know we… we probably shouldn't be doing this…"

"Yeah… we probably shouldn't…" Ned said, giving her another kiss anyway.

"We should get working again," she said between kisses as she closed her eyes.

Ned let one of their kisses linger for a moment before breaking away and letting out a soft sigh. "You're right, Sal, we really should-mmf!"

He was abruptly cut off when she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him into another kiss, this one much more intense. He recovered quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around her, returning the kiss with as much, if not more, eagerness.

"Shouldn't you two be working?"

They gasped and quickly broke apart. Ned nearly fell out of his chair and would have if it weren't for Sally sitting on his lap. They looked sheepishly at the purple Who who had entered the room without them noticing.

"We-we were working," Ned stammered. "We just-"

"Got a little distracted?" Miss Yelp raised an eyebrow.

Ned blushed furiously and Sally cleared her throat. "What did you need, Miss Yelp?" she asked coolly, much more collected than her husband at the moment.

The secretary held up a folder with papers tucked inside. "More documents for you to look through… if you get around to it, that is." Sally smiled and took the folder without reacting to the other woman's comment. "I'll let you two get back to 'work,' " she said, smirking and winking before leaving the room.

"Y'know, I like her," Sally said as soon as the door closed. "She's cool." She placed the documents into the table without opening the folder.

"That's all you can say after she saw us like that?" Ned replied as he rubbed a hand against his cheek, willing his blush to go away.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," Sally giggled and rubbed her nose against his, causing him to smile.

* * *

A/N: Yup, that was it. Sucks, eh? I've got a list of pairings set up, but if you'd like to suggest some anyway, be my guest. I'm sure I've missed some anyway. Also suggestions on some things that could happen are fine. Just... y'know... don't get mad at me if I don't use every single idea thrown at me, okay? I have a hard enough time writing out my own ideas.


	2. Smitten

A/N: I've had this couple idea for quite a while now. I think they'd make a cute couple.

LaRue and Dentist

What? Another Love Story?

Smitten

by Zeakari

* * *

It was quiet at Who U. It was getting late, and not that many Whos wandered the halls. A door creaked open, seeming horrendously loud in the surrounding silence. A long tuft of pink hair poked its way out the door, followed by a head that belonged to none other than Dr. Mary Lou LaRue. She looked to her right. There was nobody. Just a hallway. She looked to her left. Same thing; there was nobody. The hallway ended in a doorway that lead to the exit. Her target.

The young woman cautiously stepped out of the room and stopped to glance around once more. Yet again, nobody wandered these halls. She pulled out a key and hesitated for a moment. Quickly she turned to her door and locked the room before whipping around again as though expecting someone to be behind her. There was nobody. She did not drop her guard, though. She made her way toward the exit, glancing around and behind herself constantly. She was only a few feet away from the exit when a loud noise had her whipping around, her heart going a hundred miles an hour.

"Oh hello, Dr. LaRue. I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Dr. Hoovey, one of the oldest members of Who U's staff, asked with worry.

Mary Lou sighed in relief at the sight of him. "Yeah, no, it's' my fault, Dr. Hoovey," she responded, finally relaxing. "I guess' I'm jus't a little on edge right now. Y'know, deadlines' and s'uch."

The older Who raised an eyebrow and nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, those can be quite stressful." He chuckled softly, causing her to grow a little confused. What was he laughing at? "I'll see you tomorrow, Doctor," he said, turning in the opposite direction.

"Hmm," LaRue shrugged and turned around, exclaiming in surprise when she immediately came into contact with another furry body and lost her balance.

"Woah, are you all right?" A hand quickly grabbed her arm, steadying her before she could fall to the floor. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of the very person she had been on the lookout for. And avoiding. The blue dentist, Dr. Victor Stich, grinned at her, showing off his unsurprisingly perfect, white teeth.

"I'm fine," she sighed as she gently but quickly pulled her arm from him.

He shook his head in amusement. "Now now, Mary Lou, you didn't think I'd let you get away so easily, did you?"

"I was' kinda hoping," she muttered, causing him to laugh.

"Nope! No way I'm letting you get away with those two cavities. You're not going to be 'accidentally' late for your appointment for the fourth time."

LaRue groaned, but allowed herself to be lead away. "They're jus't two s'mall cavities'." she complained. "It's' not like they're going to kill me."

"Probably not, but it hurts terribly when a tooth dies--which _will _happen eventually if we don't get those taken care of--and getting the Who root canal to fix that up won't be very pleasant either."

She sighed in defeat. Soon enough, they made it to their destination and stepped inside. That's when the dread set in.

"You just sit right here and we'll get started, alright?" he said cheerfully as he gestured to the chair. She slumped nervously into it and twiddled her thumbs. As she watched him set things up, she raised a confused eyebrow.

"Hey… where's' your ass'is'tant?" she asked. "Is'n't she s'uppos'ed to be the one doing all that?"

"You're right, but she's rather sick today," he responded and shook his head, tut-tutting. "It's all right, though, today's quite a slow day anyway. I've had only three other patients today and you're my last."

"Oh…"

"Well then, are you ready?"

"No."

"Too bad, love, you're getting those cavities filled," he said cheerfully, pulling out a rather large syringe. "Er, which do you normally take? Gas? Novocain?"

"Neither today," she said, quickly standing up. "I don't feel comfortable having you work on my teeth like this' without your ass'is'tant here to help you."

She was about to leave when Stich stepped in her way. "Mary Lou-"

"Why are you picking on me?" she suddenly snapped.

The smile that was usually constantly plastered on his face faded. "Your… Your cavities-"

"It's' not the cavities' is' it?" she angrily interrupted him. "If that were all, you wouldn't be s'ingling me out! You don't go out pers'onally to get any of your other patents'! You don't keep bothering anybody els'e to make appointments'! Why me!?"

He grimaced and looked shamefacedly at the floor. He took a breath and looked back at her, though he kept his head in its slightly lowered position. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"W-Wha?" she faltered at this very random question.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, straightening up again and wringing his hands together. "I suppose I _have_ been picking on you a bit. I didn't mean to make you mad like this. I guess I just…" He blushed slightly and let out a nervous giggle as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked off to the side, avoiding her gaze. "I really like to see you."

LaRue's mouth fell open as she tried to think of a response. He liked to see her? What the heck did he mean by that? Mary Lou, despite all of her intelligence, knew very little when it came to emotional hints. Even him admitting it straightforward, she still didn't understand. "You like to s'ee me?" she finally asked, to Victor's dismay looking even more angry. "What's' that s'uppos'ed to mean? You mean you like to s'ee me in pain as' you cram tools' into my mouth and drill into my teeth like s'ome s'ort of-"

"No, no, you misunderstand!" he quickly interrupted her. "I don't like seeing you in pain, I _hate_ seeing you in _any_ pain. I- I..." He blushed deeply and placed his hands girlishly to his face. "Oh dear! I seem to be quite smitten with you, actually."

"S'-S'mitten?" she squeaked as the message finally got through to her. She took a step back and dropped into the chair behind her. "You-um… you mean… like… you like…" Her face reddened more than his. "You _like_ me?"

Stich grinned at her. "Well yeah. What's not to like about you? You're talented, _very_ smart, and you have the cutest little lisp I have ever heard." His grin became a soft smile. "And you're very pretty, no doubt."

This was quite possibly one of the strangest things that had ever happened to her, even being up there with the speck incident. She had never really had time to see anybody as very attractive, always keeping her nose buried in a book or something of the sort. And as far as she knew, nobody had ever taken a liking to her because of her repelling outward indifference. Until now, it seemed. "Dr. S'tich, I-"

"Call me Victor?" He said it more like a question than a statement, like he was hopeful. He chuckled and took a step back, placing his forehead in his hand and shaking his head. "Wow, this is quite possibly the stupidest way I've ever asked anyone…"

Mary Lou couldn't help a smile from crossing her lips. "Well, I don't have much to compare it to…"

The blue Who's usual sunny disposition and smile once more returned, replacing the seriousness that had taken him over.

* * *

A/N: Oh I do so very much suck at endings. DX


	3. Strawberries or Blueberries

A/N: This one's rather short.

Morton and Jessica

What? Another love story?

Strawberries or Blueberries

by Zeakari

* * *

Morton's ears twitched and he looked up. The little, blue mouse glanced around nervously. His hearing may not have been as exceptional as his friend Horton's was, but he still had stronger hearing than a lot of Nool's residence. He knew he had heard something just now, other than the usual chitter chatter of the jungle. It was a sort of rustling. Of course, rustling happened everywhere, but this rustling was the kind that was trying not to be heard, but obviously failing. Yes, he could tell the difference. He was a mouse, he _had _to be able to tell the difference. He lowered himself to all fours, his muscles tightening like coiled springs.

"Who's there?" he called out cautiously, ready to bolt at the slightest hint of hostility. "Hello?" There was no answer. Nothing. Just the regular noises of Nool. "Huh..." Thinking that it could have been his imagination, he relaxed for a second.

A second was all it needed.

"HIYA MORTON!" came a terribly loud yell, causing the poor mouse to jump three feet, do a flip, and land unceremoniously onto his face.

"Mmf... Hi, Jessica," he responded, his voice muffled considering his face was flattened against the ground.

The young bird giggled and picked him up by his tail. "Sorry, Morton, did I scare you?"

"Oh, no, no, I like to... do wierd acrobatics sometimes," he deadpanned and shook his head to clear the dizzyness. The young girl giggled at his response and gently set him down on a nearby rock so they were closer in height. "So what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Horton right about now?"

She shook her head. "Nah, Horton got another bug stuck in his nose and this one won't come out."

"Yikes, I hope I don't end up having to crawl up there and get it for him again. So what about Sadie? Where's she?" he asked, noting that the small giraffe that was usually by her side was also nowhere to be seen. They were very close friends, the two of them were usually inseparable.

At this, her perky smile faded to a frown. "She's too busy with Tommy," she spat, causing the mouse to wince.

"Ah... little bump in your friendship?"

"It's not little, it's huge!" she insisted. "Sadie used to always want to hang around with _me,_ not Tommy." She sniffled and quickly wiped at her eyes, chirping softly.

This was very different for Morton. He had never seen the poor girl so distressed before, at least never enough to cry like that. This must have really hurt. He wasn't very good at comforting people, though. Horton was the one the kids usually turned to for comfort. But seeing the elephant was not there at the moment, the mouse had no choice. He dashed onto her shoulder and patted her neck--since he couldn't exactly reach her nead from where he stood--comfortingly. "Um... There, there," he said unsurely. "It'll be okay. Y'know, they'll probably get bored of each other eventually and things will probably go back to normal."

Jessica wiped away another tear and looked pathetically down at the older animal with watery eyes. "But what if things _never_ go back to normal?" She choked and plopped down on her rear, whimpering in defeat.

"Hey now, the world doesn't have to end if they stay friends or whatever, y'know?"

"Huh?"

"Sure! You were Sadie's friend _long _before Tommy. She probably just wants to catch up with knowing him a little more or something. Y'know... like... uh..." He glanced around nervously until he caught sight of a strawberry plant next to them. "Like if you love strawberries! Yeah, love to eat strawberries. But you sometimes gotta eat something else like blueberries to take a short break, but you'll always go back to strawberries..." He facepalmed. A food comparison? What kind of friendship advice was that?

The bird seemed to understand, though, as her sniffling calmed and stopped. "I guess that makes sense..." she murmured, much to his relief.

"Oh good," Morton sighed and dashed onto a particularly large strawberry. Talking about strawberries while staring at strawberries... made him want to eat strawberries.

"Now that I think about it, I guess I needed a small break from Sadie too..." she said softly as she turned toward the plant that had the mouse's attention.

"That's good," he said around a mouthful of strawberry. "Everybody wins, then."

"Hery, you... you won't tell anyone about..."

He swallowed his mouthful and made a zipping motion over his mouth. "My lips are sealed. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

Jessica sighed in relief and plucked one of the little red fruits off of the plant, looking at it curiously before popping it in her mouth. "You know, my favorite is blueberries."

He stopped eating for a moment and gave her a smirk. "Yeah?"

"Yup!" She giggled

OoOoO

A/N: Kinda... not much of a romance at all. Then again, I did say some of these were going to be more friendship than romance... uh...


	4. Happy Who Laughing Gas

A/N: Ehh... eh... this has earned a lot of frowns from me--not because of the coupling, not at all, I'll admit, the pairing gives me quite the giggles--but just the way I executed. It's just... so crappy and ugly to me DX But... well, a fellow dA member read it for me and it didn't make her convulse and vomit out of every orifice and even seemed to kinda like it *shockshock*, so I guess I should just grow myself a freaking backbone and put it up.

Dentist and Ned

What? Another love story?

Happy Who Laughing Gas

By Zeakari

* * *

Waiting. Waiting was always the worst part. Okay, maybe not the worst, but it was torturous in a mental way. Ned McDodd twiddled his thumbs nervously as he readjusted himself in his seat for perhaps the hundredth time. What was he waiting for, you may ask? Why he was waiting for his appointment with the dentist. Getting that root canal was very important, after all, and he hadn't been able to get it done the last time they had attempted due to a little event involving their world being jostled around none too gently. The pain in his tooth had peaked to near unbearable measures and attempting another visit to the dentist was the only way to fix this.

Speaking of pain, Ned winced and a hand immediately shot up to cover his right cheek, cupping the side of his face where the dying tooth was. _How could I let myself get so careless with my teeth? _he mentally scolded himself as the slowly rising pain made his eyes water. How could something this small hurt so much? It had been doing that for a while now. Pain would flare to life in his tooth, rising in intensity for about a minute before tapering off into nothing, only to start up again a while later.

"Honey, are you all right?" he felt a hand on his shoulder as his wife Sally spoke, sitting on the chair next to him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine just as soon as we get this over with," he replied, sighing with relief as the pain slowly faded into nothing. He shifted in his seat once more and glanced at the clock.

Sally smiled softly at him. She had gone with him, telling him that she needed some groceries anyway and may as well go. But she really wanted to help calm his nerves. She knew he was wary of the dentist after what had happened last time. When she had mentioned it, though, he had laughed at the idea. But she knew him better. "Think of it like taking off a band-aide; just do it real quick and get it over with."

He smirked at her. "If it's too quick, they might mess up."

She shrugged just before the door before them opened and their heads whipped toward it. "Mr. Mayor?" the dentist's green assistant, Cynthia, said as she peaked out the door. "We're ready for you now."

Ned gulped and started to stand up. Before he could climb completely to his feet, he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to his wife and was surprised when she quite suddenly gave him a kiss. "No worries, okay? There won't be any tremors or anything."

He smiled back at her and gave her another kiss in return. "I'm not all that worried, just a tad apprehensive." She rolled her eyes and he gave her a grin.

He stood and walked through the door. Cynthia gave him a perky smile and he returned it with a halfhearted one of his own. "The doctor will be with you in just a moment, alright?" He sat down in the seat while she walked into another room. Why was it that with dentists, they tell you they're ready for you and then leave you sitting there for a while longer?

Again with the torturous waiting. He just wanted to get this over with so he could get out and go home. He leaned back in his seat and looked up at the many posters taped up on the ceiling for patients to stare at while their teeth were being worked on. He couldn't help but grin at one showing a kitten yawning wide and another looking inside of its mouth. They even had a large word search up there with fairytales as a theme. That must have been the assistant's idea, it wouldn't surprise him.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor," he jumped and looked at the dentist, Dr. Victor Stich, as he and his assistant entered the room. "How are you feeling? I hope today doesn't go like the last time, eh?" He chuckled and the mayor smiled nervously. "You have no need to worry, we won't let anything like that happen again, alright? Let's see…" He reached over to a tray his assistant held up and pulled up a syringe, identical to the one they had lodged into his arm the last time he was there. The mayor gulped and his grip on the armrests tightened as a feeling of dread settled into his stomach. "Open wide, please."

Ned hesitated but did as he was told, opening up his mouth. The needle came close and he couldn't help flinching back, for a terrifying second absolutely convinced it would pierce him in the arm again. Stich jerked his arm back and gave him a worried look.

"Mr. Mayor?"

"No, no, I'm okay," Ned said quickly. "It's okay now, go ahead."

The blue Who furrowed his eyebrows at him for a moment before he shook his head and held the needle up again. Once again he brought it in close and once again Ned flinched back, jerking his head to the side and nearly catching it on his cheek.

The doctor shook his head and dropped the needle back on the tray. "We'll never get started this way." He smiled sympathetically at him as Ned bit his lip and looked down dejectedly.

"We could use Who laughing gas, that would calm him down," Cynthia suggested.

"Wonderful idea!" he beamed at her. "Would that be all right with you, Mr. Mayor?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, if it'll work."

"It'll work splendidly. Go ahead and set him up, Cynthia."

"Okie dokie!" she said cheerfully. She pulled out a mask and carefully placed it over his nose. She reached behind him and fiddled with something he could not see. Seconds later a pleasant smell emitted from the mask, indicating that she had started up the gas. "Don't breathe through your mouth, breathe through your nose, alright?"

"Sure thing."

"We'll have to wait a little while longer, okay Mr. Mayor?" the dentist said.

Ned nodded in response. The girl adjusted it and double-checked the straps before nodding and leaving the room with the doctor. What did those two go do while they made patients wait? They probably made fun of people like him what with how ridiculous they look with all that stuff that winded up crammed up in their mouths. He probably looked stupid with this thing over his nose too. He took a deep breath and sighed, enjoying the sweet smell that came from the mask. _It probably won't work for me or something stupid like that,_ he thought to himself absentmindedly and leaned his head back to stare up at the ceiling once more. _At least it smells nice. _He looked at the list of words to find and the mess of scrambled letters. _Wonder if I can find them all before I leave? It'd be something to do._

He was never very good at word searches, so him finishing one within the hour sounded like a good enough challenge. But it was always the first few words that were easy. _There's fairy… There's Cinderella..... Found princes… and castle...._

He was trying to find the word unicorns when the doctor stepped inside once more. "How are you feeling? Ready for the novocaine, do you think?"

He gave up on the word for the moment and lifted his head back up to look at him. A sudden lightheadedness hit him hard at the movement and his eyes swirled. "W-Wow…" He dropped his head on the headrest again and blinked hard.

"I'll take that as a yes," the doctor said as the other Who stepped in behind him. "Let's get started then."

Ned didn't pay them much attention at all as the strong sensation of his head spinning in one direction while his body spun in the other overwhelmed him. _And here I thought it wouldn't work, jeez._

"Um… Dr. Stich?" Cynthia said, suddenly sounding worried. "Is your watch right?"

He gave his watch a glance as he started to sift through the tray. "It's about ten minutes slow, actually, but I've yet to get around to-"

"Oh my gosh!" she squeaked loudly and rushed to the door. "I'm sorry, Doctor, I need to make a few calls immediately!" and with that she was gone, giving the dentist no time to protest.

"Agh. She needs to spend a little less time worrying about her friends and more about her job…" he muttered and shook his head. "And… And she took the tray with her!" He sighed harshly. "We'll just wait until she gets back, okay?" He glanced at him when he did not answer. "Mr. Mayor?"

"… I can't find unicorns," he murmured after a moment.

Victor grew very confused for a moment before remembering and glancing upward. "Oh, you mean the crossword puzzle. I solved the whole thing a number of times. Unicorn is right-"

"WOW you're lookin' real blue today!" Ned exclaimed suddenly.

"What? Um… thanks?" he said, starting to get a little worried. The mayor's eyes didn't look very focused as he gave the doctor a lopsided grin. "I think we may have the gas set too strong for you.... Ah, now how does this thing work again? I haven't used it in so long, Cynthia always sets it for me…" he muttered as he stepped next to the mayor and looked the machine over.

Ned reached a shaky hand over to him and grabbed his arm. "C'mere, I wanna tell you somethin' important."

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, growing confused as the mayor pulled him close.

His eyes grew very wide as a hand was put on the back of his head and he was quite suddenly forced into a hungry kiss. His face flushed furiously and he tried to pull away, but didn't get very far.

"Don't go, Sal, I'm still kinda scared," Ned whimpered pathetically.

"Sal? You think I'm-mmf!" he was abruptly cut off when he pulled him down once more with surprising strength. The mask was knocked to its side, forcing the sweet smell into his nose too. He was right, it _was_ too strong. Cynthia must have been too worried about her friends to realize how ridiculously high she had set it to. Due to his quickened, panicked breath, in seconds Victor was starting to feel lightheaded too and couldn't muster the physical and mental strength to pull himself away again. He was even starting to enjoy this highly unexpected kiss, finding it a little sloppy but pleasurable.

The stupidly strong Who laughing gas soon forced his mind as gone as Ned's and their kiss became intense. He did not resist when the Who forced his tongue into his mouth and he eagerly returned the favor. He slumped against the mayor, trying to get as close as he possibly could.

"I love you, Sally," the mayor slurred into their kiss.

The dentist slurred back something unintelligible, now not really able to remember or care that Sally wasn't his name.

They had to break apart for fresh air and Stich stumbled back as he tried to right himself, and bumped into the wall. After a few moments the fog in his mind slowly began to clear and he looked around. "Wh-Wha?"

"Okay, I'm done!" Cynthia announced as she suddenly stepped back into the room. "Oh no, your mask fell off!" she exclaimed and rushed over to the mayor, replacing it back on his nose. "Doctor, you shouldn't have… Doctor Stich? Where are y- There you are! … What are you doing over there?"

"I-I have no idea," he responded in bewilderment as he shakily pushed away from the wall. He glanced at the mayor and raised an eyebrow. "Um, from the way he looks, I suspect you have the gas set far too high." What was that? Déjà vu?

"What? No I do- Oh my gosh you're right!" She jumped at the machine, making a quick change and pulling off the mask. She smiled sheepishly at the doctor and passed him the needle from the tray she had accidentally taken with her. "Well…I'm sure he won't be flinching now, huh?"

Stich shook his head and took the needle from her.

And then suddenly dropped the syring, blushing furiously.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, I know, very stupid. =__=;


End file.
